


Heaven

by DizzyPunch



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann just confess your love for Shiho please, Best Friends, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lovey-Dovey, One-Sided Relationship, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, poor besotted morgana :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPunch/pseuds/DizzyPunch
Summary: Ann doesn't want to ruin a perfect moment with Shiho.Set after Royal's "bad" ending.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something sweet for a change! Enjoy <3

“Morgana?” Shiho's question takes Ann by surprise; when she answers, she forgets her mouth is full and unwittingly dribbles cake crumbs onto the table. Shiho laughs hysterically at this, they both do, and Ann knows that with anyone else she would have been mortified.

Here, settled into a corner of Miel et Crêpes in Kichijoji, the stacked notes and open textbooks in front of them are the only reminder that they're supposed to be studying for university entrance exams. It’s hard to sustain focus, though; a combination of the warm sunlight, the cloud-soft chairs, and the overindulgence in sweets has drifted their minds away from anything serious and there's little chance now they'll be going back.

Shiho leans forward and takes the last strawberry. “So, like I said before you regurgitated the whole cake, Morgana’s pretty cute, isn’t he?”

“I mean, sure…” Brilliant sunlight glints off the plates and their half-filled glasses, illuminating Shiho's hair in a halo. Ann notices a smudge of her own lipstick on the fork they've been sharing. “But it’s possible for a guy to be too cute, you know?"

"You can't answer a question with a question, Ann Takamaki!"

" _Shihooo_ , you know he’s like a brother--”

“Cliché! Then who do you like? Come on!” Shiho is laughing again, her eyes glittering, and the plates are clinking, tablecloth dragging, as she leans over to nudge Ann playfully in the ribs. She's so close Ann can smell her perfume and feel the dreamlike caress of her strawberry-sweet breath, and she longs to pull Shiho closer, to give herself over to the sweet indulgence she's craved for so long. But she tells herself she can't risk this perfect moment and so, heart beating tenderly, she pushes back the words that she has promised herself she’ll say one day, but not yet, not today.


End file.
